


A Look Inside

by piper__b



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b
Summary: After the bar fight, TK ends up in the station, but instead of Carlos talking to him, it's another cop, but after seeing how he reacts, Carlos steps in.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 5
Kudos: 168





	A Look Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about Tarlos, much apologies if it isnt very good! I stopped it right after the scene starts in the show!

TK held an ice pack to his eye as he sat in the chair. His hands were cuffed and he groaned gently. A person sat down and TK looked up. 

It was a woman. She had a mean look and was tired of putting up with people like TK. He had seen that type of look many times. His dad being one -- before he went to rehab and got away from the drugs.

"Bar fight yet you weren't intoxicated?" The woman asked as she opened his file, reading over it. TK just shrugged. "Why such a bold move, kid?" She asked and TK shrugged.

"Anger, I guess." TK grumbled and the woman smiled. 

"You got lucky, kid. What made you so mad?" Lucky? How was he lucky? And he wasnt about to go and unleash his anger on her, so he kept his mouth shut, bot talking at all. The woman sighed and cocked her head to the side. "And? I cant read your mind." She growled and TK snorted.

"You dont want to read my mind." TK joked and the woman just rolled her eyes. Then a male cop walked up. 

"I got him, Trudy. You head home." The woman rolled her eyes and got up, leaving the file and walking away, the make sitting down.

It was Carlos. TK sighed and rubbed his eyes as he set down his ice pack. 

"What happened, TK? Or should I said, Tyler Kennedy." He asked and TK looked at him, groaning gently again.


End file.
